


Sweet Kisses

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Matthew is Destiny's sleeping beauty.





	Sweet Kisses

**Sweet Kisses**  
  
“I’ll never forgive you, Matthew. Never. Do you hear me?” Destiny’s cheeks were damp from endless tears, causing her to freeze in his sterile hospital room, “If you leave me, if you die, I’ll hate you forever.”  
  
Matthew remained nothing more than a steady heartbeat which echoed through the room.   
  
Her sobs worsened as her head fell down to meet her hands which clasped his, only one thing clear,  _no improvement_.  
  
They had warned it would be hell, warned her there would be no change, but her heart couldn’t help but hope.   
  
“…we were supposed to have a chance.”   
  
The confession left her lips as she accepted the fate his doctors had given, his parents had accepted. Finding some strength deep down, she stood to her feet and bent towards him. Destiny pressed her forehead to his temple, choking on her tears as she insisted, “I hate you for leaving me, Matthew. I hate you.”  
  
Taking a deep breath, she moved to press her tear soak lips against his and felt the last of her beating heart break at the thought of this being their last kiss. Destiny pulled away, refusing to open her eyes as she struggled to hear his voice in her mind.   
  
“…I hate you, too, Des.” A voice called out, cracked and faint.  
  
Her eyes shot open at the sound, spotting his brown eyes staring back at her beneath heavy eyelids and a small grin on his chapped lips, “…Matthew?”  
  
Matthew struggled to move, groaning, “Wh—what’s going on?”  
  
Destiny struggled to speak, in disbelief that he was moving and sure it was all in her head.  
  
After visibly swallowing hard, he frowned at her expression, “Why are you crying?”  
  
Without an immediate answer, she returned her lips to his and pulled away only when feeling his hand touch her cheek. Destiny felt revived, only inches away from his face, as she resisted the urge to hit him, “Don’t you ever do that to me again.”  
  
“I don’t know what I did but…” He cleared his throat, trying to be smooth despite his appearance, “I might if it means you kiss me without running away.”


End file.
